


as you have wed

by egelantier



Series: till his heat burn me to ash [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: "It's not," he says to the empty room, shaping his words with precise movements of his suddenly wayward mouth, "that I think you'd disapprove. Or that weneedyour approval, really. You die, you lose the vote."





	as you have wed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/gifts).



Three nights before the wedding, Ravus finds himself in Luna's old bedroom with a bottle of wine and nobody for the company. It's ridiculous - it was _Ignis_ who needed to be talked into marrying officially, who was worried about the politics, the complications, the propriety, the protocol. But now Ignis is sleeping peacefully in their shared bed, and Ignis' wedding suit is almost ready, and here's Ravus, drinking bad wine by himself in his dead sister's bedroom. 

"It's not," he says to the empty room, shaping his words with precise movements of his suddenly wayward mouth, "that I think you would disapprove. Or that we _need_ your approval, really. You die, you lose the vote."

The air is politely agreeing, or just doing its own silent thing. It doesn't stop Ravus; he's a master of one-sided conversations. "But," he says, and takes another drink. "It's unfair, isn't it? For me to have this wedding before - instead - oh, Luna."

He doesn't expect an answer, and he doesn't get one. He finishes the bottle, and weaves his way back, and crawls into the bed. He hides his face between Ignis' sharp shoulder blades, and breathes in, and breathes out, and breathes in.

**Author's Note:**

> a double drabble for the following poetry prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _May I not wed_  
>  as you have wed?  
> may it not break, beauty,  
> from out my hands, my head, my feet?  
> may Love not lie beside me  
> till his heat  
> burn me to ash? 


End file.
